gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gwi Yeong (Arc)
Gwi Yeong is the ninth story arc of Gosu (The Master), consisting of seven chapters. Plot Summary With one of his men concerned for Lord Miruk's safety from the Heavenly Destroyer's disciple, Lord Miruk tells him to ignore the situation and focus on issues that matter. Meanwhile, an awake Gang Ryong asked when he'd meet his saviour, Lord Miruk, but they said he only sporadically comes by. The next day, Lord Miruk checked up on Ryong. Realizing that Miruk was Gwi Yeong, the two moved away to a deserted area within the forest. Ryong asked about the other three Heavenly Kings to which Gwi Yeong replied he killed them all. Asking why they all betrayed Dokgo Ryong, Gwi Yeong gave an explanation while revealing his grotesquely disfigured visage. Putting it all to the side, Gwi Yeong puts his hood back and the two clashed but after a few exchanges, a seemingly tired Gwi Yeong began heavily coughing up blood. As they continued fighting, the warriors of the Naeseonhyang showed up to protect their lord. The villagers followed soon after, throwing rocks at Ryong. With the whole situation escalating, Gwi Yeong postponed the fight with Ryong giving him an ultimatum of three days. Back in the village, Gwi Yeong told the villagers and then Captain Woo not to interfere in his business and also to leave the young man (who he is assured was not an assassin) alone. However in the evening, the guards of the Naeseonhyang tracked Ryong down and challenged him, resolving to kill him even if it cost them their lives. Back in the village, Gwi Yeong became privy to the situation going on, and rushed over to find them all knocked out. The two then clashed with Ryong knocking Gwi Yeong back with a palm strike to the chest. But after hallucinating about the people that Gwi Yeong had helped, a frustrated and teary-eyed Ryong said aloud to his late master that he couldn't come to kill Gwi Yeong and didn't know what to do at a time like this, before walking off. Rousing from unconsciousness, Gwi Yeong realised that none of his men had died and wondered frustratedly why Gang Ryong didn't kill him when he could have done so at any point. Later, Gwi Yeong was visited by another of the Heavenly Kings, Mak Sapyeong. The former lied about the events that had happened but Sapyeong revealed that he knew Gwi Yeong had saved Gang Ryong after his catastrophic battle with Sa Paecheon. Then Sapyeong had Gwi Yeong executed after decimating the Naeseonhyang and wondered why Gang Ryong just up and left before dismissing the thought and noted that he'd find out soon enough whether the fifth monster created by the Heavenly Destroyer was a failure or not. Notes & Trivia *The name Gwi Yeong adopted after becoming leader of the Naeseonhyang, "Miruk", refers to a Buddha who will appear on Earth in the future. Often considered a saviour of sorts by the general populace, many people have claimed to be his incarnation in East Asia. Navigation Category:Arcs